The USB is a standard bus used to interface with various peripheral devices. The USB can also provide power to peripheral devices, eliminating the need for an external power supply. The USB 1.0 specification supports data transfer rates of up to 12 megabits per second (MBPS). USB 2.0 can support low-speed, full-speed, and high speed USB applications, as well as data transfer rates up to 480 MBPS. USB 3.0 can support super speed USB applications, and a data transfer rate of 5 gigabits per second (GBPS).
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.